


PDA

by uwujii



Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Like, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Short, jk, like iwa, very, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: Iwaizumi never liked PDA, but Oikawa did. He never understood why until he did it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035462
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Kisses
> 
> aaa this is the shortest I've written! But I just had this little thing in my mind and poof here it went :D

"Iwa-chan! Give me a kiss!" Oikawa exclaimed, running towards him with open arms. Iwaizumi dodged Oikawa's bear hug and received a disappointed pout, "Iwa~ Why won't you accept my love!"

"You know I'll always accept your love, but we're in public," Iwaizumi told him, and Oikawa only sighed. He knew Iwaizumi didn't like public displays of affection, but it was fun to poke fun at him sometimes. He wasn't shy, to begin with, so he did what he could with the amount of affection he was able to give.

Iwaizumi never liked showing off. He liked it better when they were together in a secluded place, no one would believe it, but Iwaizumi was a sucker for cuddles and kisses, but when in public, he avoided it like the plague. He didn't understand why Oikawa did it so often. He found PDA ridiculous; it was as if he needed validation from others if he needed to show how much he loved his significant other.

Now, why the hell did Oikawa love doing it to him?

He asked once, but only got, "it's because I love you, Iwa-chan!" It wasn't that Iwaizumi wasn't proud of having someone like Oikawa Tooru; he was. He showed him that in the safe space of their shared apartment. He kissed, hugged, held hands, and told him loving words when they were alone or with trusted people. He was thankful that Oikawa understood him that way. That he didn't push it.

One day, Iwaizumi got bold and decided to do it himself, like an experiment of some sort. When they were walking through the city's pavements, Iwaizumi stopped Oikawa from walking and motioned him in a way as if he was going to whisper something in his ear. Oikawa did as expected, but Iwaizumi didn't. He kissed Oikawa on the lips instead.

Oikawa pulled back, surprised and flustered, not expecting such actions from Iwaizumi. The way Oikawa had his hand over his mouth and the confused yet flustered look on his face made Iwaizumi chuckle. "Why- what- Iwa-chan?"

"I was just showing my love, Oikawa. What's wrong?" Iwaizumi questioned. He saw Oikawa's face blush a deeper red, not knowing how to respond. It was usually Oikawa doing this, not Iwaizumi, so it was a reset when the other did it.

"Now I see why you love doing that," Iwaizumi laughed, leaving Oikawa confused. "You're adorable." 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for it being so shoort aaa


End file.
